Today, telecommunication devices are constantly getting more and more versatile and therefore complex, providing a never-ending stream of new features and services. This complexity will occasionally also result in that the telecommunication device, such as a mobile cellular telephone, a cellular connected mobile computer, a network connected personal digital assistant (PDA), a networked computer etc, offering these features and services also will be complex, and thus difficult to operate, especially for a user who is not computer-skilled or a user who only occasionally uses a specific service.
Furthermore, as the devices comprise more and more features, even skilled users may find it hard to navigate through menus in order to reach the particular feature or service requested.
Thus, there is a need to simplify the handling process of telecommunication devices.